footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Bergkamp/import
| cityofbirth = Amsterdam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Second striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1981–1986 | youthclubs = Ajax | years = 1986–1993 1993–1995 1995–2006 | clubs = Ajax Internazionale Arsenal | caps(goals) = 185 (103) 52 (11) 315 (87) | nationalyears = 1990–2000 | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 79 (37) | manageryears = 2011- | managerclubs = Ajax (assistant) }} Dennis Nicolaas Bergkamp (born 10 May 1969) is a former Dutch professional footballer, who is the assistant manager to Frank de Boer at Ajax. Originally a wide midfielder, he was moved to main striker and then to second striker, where he remained throughout his playing career. Bergkamp has been described by Jan Mulder as having "the finest technique" of any Dutch international and a "dream for a striker" by teammate Thierry Henry. The son of an electrician, Bergkamp was born in Amsterdam and played as an amateur in the lower leagues. He was spotted by Ajax at the age of 11 and made his professional debut in 1986. Good form led to an international call-up a year later, attracting the attention of several European clubs. Bergkamp signed for Italian club Inter Milan in 1993, where he had two disappointing seasons. He then joined Arsenal in 1995. It was at Arsenal where Bergkamp rejuvenated his career, helping the club to win three Premier League titles, four FA Cup trophies and reach the 2006 UEFA Champions League Final, which marked his last appearance as a player. With the Netherlands national team, Bergkamp surpassed Faas Wilkes's record to become the country's top goalscorer of all time in 1998, a record later eclipsed by Patrick Kluivert. Bergkamp was selected by Pelé as one of the FIFA 100 greatest living players and is widely regarded as one of the greatest players in his generation. In 2007, he was inducted into the English Football Hall of Fame, the first and so far only Dutch player ever to receive such honour. Bergkamp has also finished third in the FIFA World Player of the Year award twice. Due to his fear of flying, Bergkamp has been affectionately nicknamed the "Non-Flying Dutchman" by Arsenal supporters. Ajax *European Cup Winners' Cup, 1987 *KNVB Cup, 1987 *UEFA Cup, 1992 *Eredivisie, 1989-90 Internazionale *UEFA Cup, 1994 Arsenal *FA Premier League, 1997-98, 2001-02, 2003-04 *FA Premier League Runner-Up, 1998-99, 1999-00, 2000-01, 2002-03, 2004-05 *FA Cup, 1998, 2002, 2003, 2005 *FA Cup Finalist, 2001 *UEFA Cup Finalist, 2000 *FA Charity/Community Shield, 1998, 1999, 2002, 2004 *FA Community Shield Runner-Up, 2003 Individual *UEFA Euro 92 Top Scorer *UEFA Euro 92 Team of the Tournament *Dutch Footballer of the Year, 1991, 1992 *Dutch Football Talent of the Year, 1990 *Eredivisie Top Scorer 1991, 1992, 1993 *UEFA Cup Top Scorer, 1994 *PFA Team of the Year, 1998 *BBC Goal of the Season, 1998, 2002 *FIFA World Cup, 98 Team of the Tournament, 1998 *Premier League Player of the Month, August, 1997 September 1997, March 2002, February 2004 *English Football Hall of Fame *FIFA 100 External links Category:1969 births Category:Players Category:Dutch footballers Category:Netherlands international players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:F.C. Internazionale Milano players Category:1992 UEFA European Championship players Category:1994 FIFA World Cup players Category:1996 UEFA European Championship players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2000 UEFA European Championship players